


Like a Break In the Battle

by i_amthecosmos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: Liam gets sent to talk Louis down, but he's in bad shape himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I write some fucked up shit about Louis, I hope he never reads it.

Sometimes, they took turns on things that nobody wanted to do. Like wake up Zayn, or tell Niall to wank off a bit quieter, they’re on the bus. Or, go to Louis’s room when he was on a tear.  
   
It must have been Liam’s turn, because Paul was knocking on his door. “Li…”   
   
“Fine.” Liam took the bottle of vodka he had with him. He might need it.   
   
When he entered the room, the lamp was flickering from its spot on the rug. Louis had knocked it over, and seemed to not realize it. Louis was sniffing and pacing, and Liam was not in the mood to handle this now. “Hey Lou.” He held on to the vodka bottle, not ready to part with it.  
   
Louis looked up, eyes glazed. “You drew the short straw, then?” Liam didn’t answer, but he watched as Louis grabbed another baggie. He took a step toward Louis and he frowned. “I’m not ready to stop, if you take it, I’ll take that bottle you’re holding on to for dear life. Don’t act like you’ve got the moral high ground, Leeyum.”  
   
“It’s not high ground,” Liam slurred. His brain was fuzzy. That was why he drank, to shut out bad things and make them impossible to think about. But it didn’t help here. “We just worry about you. How much have you had?”  
   
“I don’t know!” Louis threw the baggie on the floor. “I’ve lost count, and now I’m just…” Louis jumped up and down a couple of times. “I wanted to watch the Shining  but the music is driving me crazy. I can’t sit still. I should have gone clubbing, but now Paul won’t let me out in public.”  
   
“Because your eyes are pinned and you’ve got snot on your chin,” Liam said. He walked on clumsy legs over to the bar, and poured himself a drink. “Do you want one.” He might not be ready to let go of the bottle, but he could share.  
   
“Yeah. Not as much as you poured for yourself.” Liam decided not to take that as an insult, and poured the vodka into a glass, adding a couple of cubes of ice. Louis came over and grabbed it, spilling a little. “Cheers.”  
   
“Cheers,” Liam said. They both finished their drinks quickly. Louis slammed his glass back down and then took off, pacing around the room. “Do you want me to get some of Zayn’s weed? Will that help calm you down?”   
   
“Maybe,” Louis said. “Maybe I just need to wait it out. You can put that baggie away.” Liam waited until Louis’s back was turned, and then stashed it away. He knew better than to flush it down the toilet. “Will you stay tonight?”  
   
“Yeah, I’ll stay all night if you want.” Liam had done it before. And he had to admit, he probably needed someone watching him too. Was that why Paul called him, or was it really his turn? He wasn’t sure. He sat down on the couch, eyes turned toward the TV. He couldn’t follow what was going on, but it wasn’t The Shining.  
   
He saw a flurry of movement in the corner of his eye, and then Louis was on the couch, feet kicked up and his head in Liam’s lap. Liam scratched through his hair, saying nothing. Louis was talking, but he couldn’t focus on it.   
   
“Liam.” Liam didn’t respond to his name, almost graying out. “Liam, I’m talking to you.” Liam’s eyes fluttered open again.  
   
“Yeah?” His voice was slurred. Louis wasn’t lying back anymore.  
   
Instead, he was sitting in Liam’s lap, and he grinned when Liam focused his eyes on him. Then there was a kiss that Liam wasn’t expecting or prepared for. “Is that okay?” Louis said, and then he did it again without waiting for an answer.  
   
Liam kissed back for the second one. This wasn’t unusual-Louis off his face on coke was horny and distracted. Making out helped ground him. Liam didn’t mind at all, they were best mates. Louis bit his lower lip a little, and Liam smiled. “Be good.”  
   
“I’m never good, you know that.” Louis moved so he could access Liam’s neck, and Liam splayed a hand over Louis’s back, feeling the warm skin and how tense he was. He was sort-of aware of Louis teeth in his neck, but it felt very far away.   
   
“Hey.” Louis pulled off and stared at him, his eyes almost looking through Liam. “Do you want to?”   
   
Liam thought about it, confused. Then he realized what Louis was getting at. “I don’t think I can,” he said. He’d had a lot to drink.  “But if you want to, that’s okay.”   
   
“What are you saying yes to?” Louis said, and he grabbed Liam’s shirt, tugging until Liam got his arms over his head. Then the shirt was off. “You have to tell me, so I don’t do something you’re not ready for. Is it okay if I come on you? We could do that maybe.”   
   
“Yeah?” Liam wasn’t sure how long he’d be awake, and that sounded nice and like it wouldn’t demand too much of him. It might even be fun. “Okay. Here or on the bed?”   
   
“Here, I don’t want to move.” Louis did move though, to get up long enough to get his kit off, then he was back in Liam’s lap. Liam looked down and could see Louis’s hard cock, head slipping out of the foreskin.   
   
Louis never stood on ceremony, and when he was high even less so. He just started wanking, his cock aimed at Liam’s chest. Liam was groggy and a bit stupid, so he didn’t try to help. He just held Louis by the hips, and smiled to encourage him.  
   
“You always look so sweet and innocent,” Louis said. “Even now. You’ll have to teach me that trick someday.” Liam didn’t reply, couldn’t think of one, he was too busy watching Louis’s cock, so near his face. He wished that Louis would come on his face, and then he wondered why he wished that.   
   
Before he could say anything, Louis sped up, wanking until he was coming over Liam’s chest and stomach. “Fuck, fuck,” he said, and Liam felt like saying the same. He wasn’t hard, but he felt…something. He wasn’t sure what.  
   
As always, Louis didn’t stay still long. When he caught his breath, he got up and nearly ran to the toilet, getting a flannel and cleaning them both off. “You still staying?” Liam nodded, taking the flannel and using it to get a stray bit of Lou’s come off his abs. 

“Yeah. If I can get up.” He felt awfully tired and weak. Louis helped him up, and guided him to the bed. “You sleeping?” he said, head fuzzy.

“I’m going to watch TV,” Louis said. “I’ll keep it low.” Liam didn’t think it would matter, and after a few minutes, he was out cold. 

They were woken up far too early, one of the bodyguards banging on the door. Liam woke up slowly, drinking his tea. Louis was bleary and surly. “Did you sleep any?” Liam said, phrasing it carefully. Louis got hard to deal with if he thought anyone was morally opposed to whatever he was doing.

“I got a couple of hours,” Louis said, sipping at his tea, gripping the mug hard and holding it close to him. “I don’t know what’s going to happen today, but I’m not ready.” 

“Plane, I think,” Liam said. “Private. Just us. It’s not so bad.” 

“Maybe to you it’s not. How’s your head?”

“Hurts a little. Tea’s helping. Thanks for asking.” Louis shrugged, looking down at his cup. “We’ll be okay,” Liam said, even though he had no way of knowing that. 

Louis put his cup down and went to get dressed. “The plane will probably crash and kill us all,” he muttered, and Liam decided not to say anything and just got dressed himself. “Go to your room and get your stuff,” Louis said, and Liam headed toward the door. “Hey,” Louis said. “Why were you drinking last night?”

“Why were you coked up last night?” Liam answered back. Louis gave him a hard look, and then dropped his eyes, shrugging. 

“I asked first. You were reading Tweets from fans again, weren’t you?”

“Yeah. I kinda was.” He’d gone on a binge of reading Tweets from young girls calling him fat and talentless and how they wished he would leave the group already. It wasn’t as bad as what Zayn got, but it still ate at him sometimes. 

Louis put a hand on his shoulder. “You’re not what they say you are. Kind of the same thing for me. But also, I was bored.” Liam nodded-Louis would rather create drama than feel lonely, and Liam accepted it like he accepted everything else about his mate. “We need to behave for a couple of days, I think.” 

“Yeah. Stay off the booze and eat good food,” Liam agreed. Louis nodded, and gave him another pat on the shoulder before he left Liam go. Liam got his stuff and went with Paddy to the hotel lobby. He didn’t see Louis until later, as he straggled behind them. Liam tried to catch his eye and look encouraging, but Louis kept his eyes on the carpet. 

Later, when they were on the plane, Liam watched Louis as he crashed in the seat across from Liam. He wanted to talk to him, try to tell him that things would get better. But there was no way to help someone who was in the same boat he was, he figured. It would only anger him. So Liam just closed his own eyes.

Maybe everything would be fine when this tour leg was over.

 

   
   
 


End file.
